


How to Obey

by goddess_asutacia



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bath/Shower Sex, Chapter Two Tags, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant!Kazuto, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, Riding, Smut, blindfolding, bondage play, lots of teasing, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_asutacia/pseuds/goddess_asutacia
Summary: Asuna tries to surprise Kazuto and show him a side of her he'd never seen before. However, what's she to do when he quickly turns the tables, intent on teaching her a lesson she will never forget?
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today, October 24th, marks the SAO Wedding Anniversary of the sweetest couple of all, Kirisuna <3 Their relationship is so beautiful and every time I watch their interactions, I melt at how loving and caring they are with each other UwU
> 
> As such, I wrote this piece as an anniversary gift for them (and to feed me and my dear Twitter followers with some Kirisuna sexy times xD)! I hope you enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Warnings: dirty talking, bondage play, blindfolding, oral sex (female receiving), doggy style, missionary, lots of teasing, Dominant!Kazuto

It was way past 10 PM when Kazuto opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside. As he takes off his shoes at the entrance and shrugs off his coat, a small sigh falls from his lips.

Today had not been good in the slightest. Besides hopelessly watching his college assignments pile up on his desk, he’d also been held back at RATH on such an important day, all because Kikuoka insisted they needed him there to go over some details regarding their newest project. Kazuto can’t count the amount of times he’d thought of strangling the ex-government official during the evening, and considering he was publicly dead anyway, it wasn’t like it would do much harm. Still, no matter how strong the urge was, he knew he ought to be thankful to the man and RATH for the part-time jobs they would always offer him. It was thanks to those that he’d been able to save enough money to move in with Asuna to their current apartment.

Asuna… His beautiful girlfriend – and in-game wife – of 5 years now. He hoped that, soon enough, he would be able to start calling her his fiancée. His hand automatically reaches to the back pocket of his pants, feeling the outline of the small box safely tucked inside.

October 24th, 2029. Today also marked their SAO wedding anniversary, and he’d planned to spend most of his time with her. He’d even made reservations at a restaurant he knew she loved – but had to cancel it last minute due to work. He felt awful about it. He knows how much Asuna cherishes these celebrations – and the fact that he not only couldn’t spend the day with her, but also arrived so late at night only did more to worsen his guilt.

The apartment was completely dark and deadly quiet. His heart sank in his chest at the thought that she might already be asleep. As he walked further inside, placing his keys on the kitchen counter and his backpack on one of the island stools, his eyes scanned his surroundings. When they landed on the bedroom door and realized no light came from under it, his shoulders sagged in disappointment.

“It’s only fair…” he sighs as he pours water into a mug. Leaning against the counter, he drinks it slowly, pensive eyes settled on the fruit bowl across from him. Considering they had barely seen each other in the morning, he really was looking forward to what little time they could spend together in the evening. But it would be selfish of him to expect her to still be up and waiting for him when she’d probably been waiting all day already.

He places the mug on the sink and makes his way towards the bedroom, twisting the knob carefully and walking in. He tries to close the door silently, which proves to be hard since it’s been creaking as of late. He winces with each squeak it makes and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when it finally clicks closed. His eyes have trouble adjusting to the darkness, but that didn’t really pose a problem since he was familiar enough with the layout of the room.

Walking over to her side of the bed, he kneels down, ready to place a soft kiss on her forehead, a mumbled apology at the tip of his tongue… but when his hand reaches out in search of her sleeping frame under the covers, he feels the empty mattress instead.

He immediately gets up, fishing his phone from his pocket, ready to dial her number – when the lights of the bedroom turn on.

His eyes close at the sudden brightness and it takes him a few moments to adjust to it. When he finally manages to blink them open, his breath hitches in his throat and his mouth drops open at the sight in front of him.

Asuna stands next to the light switch, hand still hovering over it as she looks at him through her eyelashes, a faint blush on her cheeks. Under normal circumstances, her cute reaction would be enough to draw a chuckle from him, but at the current moment, he’s too busy focusing on _what_ she’s wearing.

No words could even begin to describe her. Doing a very poor job of hiding her body from his hungry gaze is a dark red, lacy lingerie. The fabric left nothing to the imagination – transparent lace covered her plump breasts, thin ribbons crisscrossing around her waist and connecting to the lower piece. A lace garter of the same color wrapped around her right thigh, teasingly begging to be taken off – much like the whole lingerie itself. It was almost instant, how he felt himself hardening at the sight.

“Asuna…” he breathed, taking a few steps towards her.

“Stop.” she said, her index finger pointing at him to stay where he was. He halted in his tracks, looking at her in confusion.

“What are you-?” he starts asking, but she doesn’t let him finish. Striding towards him with purpose, she grabs his shoulders and pushes him down on the bed. He falls on his elbows, his brain taking longer than usual to process what was going on. She straddles his lap.

“Asuna?”

She places a finger over his lips and shakes her head no, as her own lips purse cutely. “Tonight, you will do as I say.”

“Wha- aaah,” she cuts him off with a roll of her hips against his and he moans. His hands automatically reach to grab her ass, but she swats him away.

“H-Hands down,” she mumbles shyly. He looks up at her, at her burning face and pouting lips, at how she tries to keep their eyes locked but always ends up looking away to the side in embarrassment. Even though it’s been years since their first time, Asuna’s still very shy when it comes to their intimacy. Seeing her try to be bold for the first time is endearing… yet very much arousing at the same time.

He smirks.

“I’m gonna need you to be a little more convincing if you want me to listen to you,” he clicks his tongue in mock disappointment as he wraps an arm around her waist and in one swift, fluid motion, he switches their positions. Her back hits the mattress, chestnut hair sprawling all over the white sheets as she lets out a small yelp, eyes widening in surprise. With her under him, wearing so little and completely at his mercy… He’s not sure how long he’ll be able to hold back. “Should I teach you how to make someone obey, Asuna?” he breathes hotly against her ear and she whimpers.

His index finger starts tracing a pattern down her neck, to the valley between her breasts and over her stomach. She releases a shuddery breath through her lips as her eyes follow his finger, watching as he plays with the ribbons around her waist for a moment before quickly untying them.

“Did you dress like this for me?” he questions, eyes blazing with lust as he looks down at her. She nods slowly, biting down hard on her lower lip as she cowers away from his gaze. He quickly grabs her chin and turns her head to face him, before crashing his lips with hers. She gasps against the sudden kiss, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of her mouth, dancing around with hers slowly and sensually. Asuna moans and he grabs the sheets underneath her more tightly.

Biting down gently on her lower lip, Kazuto drags it with him as he separates his lips from hers, onyx locking with hazel.

“What a good girl you are,” he praises as he finally releases her lip. She whimpers, legs rubbing together at the sound of his voice. “Now, you’re going to tell me what you want me to do with you.”

He starts trailing soft kisses down her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and unashamedly leaving behind countless hickeys. She’s too busy drowning in his affections to scold him for it. When he reaches her chest, he doesn’t hesitate to pull the lacy fabric down and start sucking on the tender flesh of her right breast. Asuna throws her head back and moans out his name as his teeth graze the soft skin and his tongue flicks over her nipple. His right hand reaches up to knead her left breast, giving it a firm squeeze as his fingers pinch the hardened bud.

“K-Kazuto-kun,” she calls out, eyes tightly closed as he continues to give her his full, undivided attention. He switches then, lips placing open-mouthed kisses on her left breast instead as his other hand works on massaging the right one. The warmth radiating from his hands is like a hot iron on her skin, marking it and claiming her as his.

“Tell me what you want, Asuna.” he grumbles against her chest, giving her nipple a particularly hard suck. The vibrations from his voice mixed with the feel of his mouth on her has her screaming, hands flying to grab fistfuls of his hair.

Kazuto releases her nipple with a loud _pop_ , looking up at her once again as she breathes heavily.

“I’ve barely even gotten started,” he chuckles, tongue trailing down her stomach and stopping right at the hem of her panties. She eagerly starts opening up her legs, but his hands grab them and firmly hold them in place. “Not quite yet, love. I still have to hear the words coming from your mouth.”

He places a soft kiss over her transparent lace before turning his attention to her thighs – particularly, her right one. She whimpers in frustration.

“You’re such a tease,” she whines and he grins.

“Am I?” he questions, biting lightly on the skin right above the garter. “I want you to keep your eyes on me,” he orders, gaze locking with hers, “And _only_ me.”

Asuna looks confused for a moment, but he gives her a hard lick over her clothed entrance and she moans loudly.

“Answer me.”

“Y-Yes, Kazuto-kun!”

With a satisfied nod, he grabs the garter with his teeth. She watches him in a daze as he slowly starts dragging it down her leg, eyes never leaving hers. Her core seems to pulsate at his actions, begging for his attention. But he’s set on taking his time with her. When he finally reaches her foot, he takes it out and, with a flick of his neck, tosses it to the side. She reflexively turns her head to see where it landed, but instantly regrets it when she hears him click his tongue in dissatisfaction.

“Tch, so, so naughty,” Kazuto shakes his head disapprovingly.

Reaching out to her waist, he fully unwraps the ribbon from around it. “Since you can’t seem to keep your eyes on me… Perhaps, you don’t need to see at all.”

With that, he reaches around her head and ties the ribbon over her eyes, blindfolding her. She gasps.

“Kazuto-kun-”

“You still haven’t told me what you want.” his hands outline the shape of her shoulders, trailing down her arms and grabbing onto her wrists. He pins her hands over her head, his body pressing down against hers as she whimpers.

“I… I want you to make love to me!!” her voice comes out raspy, laced with lust and want. For him. All for him.

He grins tenderly, feeling his chest burst with love and affection. Oh, how much he loves the beautiful woman underneath him.

“Can you behave, Asuna?” he asks, teeth grazing her collarbones but his grip around her wrists never loosening.

“Yes…” she nods, craning her neck back to give him better access. He chuckles at the goosebumps that break across her skin as he places a small kiss there.

“Then… I want you to keep your hands like this. Do _not_ bring them down.” he commands, “I trust you know what’ll happen if you disobey…”

Only after she lets out a small confirming sound does he slowly release her wrists, watching in satisfaction as she keeps them crossed above her head.

“Very good,” he purrs as his eyes roam all over her body. She is absolutely stunning and knowing she bought this lingerie with him in mind – it’s enough to make his hard member twitch. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of such a sight.

His hands caress her curves and she shivers underneath his touch. He smiles mischievously, glad she can’t see him as he gives her waist a small squeeze, knowing she’s fairly ticklish there. She yelps at the sudden action and squirms under his palms – but her hands never come down. His smile turns into a smirk.

“I want to taste you, Asuna.”

With that, his fingers curl under the hem of her panties and roll them down her legs, discarding them to the floor. Her breath hitches as he kneels down in front of her. Grabbing her legs, he pulls her closer to him and rests them over his shoulders, licking his lips at the sight of her dripping entrance. Without any kind of warning, his mouth immediately attaches to her.

“K-K-Kaz- nnmghaaah” she mewls as he sucks on her clit, tongue lapping at her juices. He inserts one finger inside of her as she thrashes under him.

His hard-on is straining against the fabric of his jeans, begging for release. But pleasuring Asuna is all he cares about and the sweet sounds she makes for him are enough to set him off. So, he settles on rubbing himself over the denim, groaning against her folds as her legs tighten their hold around his head.

A second finger joins the first as he curls the digits inside of her, hitting her sweet spot again and again. She screams and cries and suddenly, he feels her hands grabbing onto his hair.

He stops.

She whimpers at the loss of contact.

“Kazuto-kun?” she calls out when she feels her legs hit the mattress after he takes them off his shoulders.

Kazuto looks down at her, at the red ribbon tied over her eyes. He palms his length over his jeans, giving it a hard squeeze and pressing his lips together to encage the sound that threatened to rumble from his chest. Walking over to where he’d previously thrown the garter to, he picks it up and walks back to her again.

“I thought you said you could behave,” he shakes his head, even though she can’t see, and grabs her wrists with one hand, bringing them over her head once again.

“I-I can, I promise! P-Please-”

“Doesn’t look like it. What did I say?” he growls as he makes quick work to wrap the garter around her wrists. She fidgets but doesn’t answer him, lips shaping into a small pout. “ _What did I say, Asuna?_ ” he asks more firmly, hand cupping her heat and index finger ghosting over her clit.

“T-To keep my hands up!” she gasps.

“Then why did your hands come down?” he lazily circles her small bundle of nerves as she trembles against him.

“You… Your tongue… and fingers… they…” she moans, unable to finish the sentence and his heart skips a beat. God, she’s adorable.

“That’s no good. You disobeyed,” he whispers in her ear as he reaches over to the headboard and ties the garter around one of the bars. After giving it a hard pull to make sure it was secure, he turns his attention to her once again.

He wastes no time, laying on his stomach and grabbing her thighs as he buries his head between her legs again. Asuna screams, thrashing against the bindings as he sucks and licks. His index and middle fingers part her folds, allowing better access for his tongue to thrust in and out of her entrance.

“Kazuto-kun! I’m… I’m…” she cries out.

“That’s right, love. Come on my tongue. Let me taste you,” he mumbles against her and the vibrations of his voice are what finally makes her come undone. With a particularly loud moan, she reaches her high, the headboard rattling against the wall as her body slumps on the soft pillows. Her breathing is erratic and he watches in satisfaction as her chest heaves up and down.

Untying the makeshift blindfold, he lets the ribbon pool by her side. As soon as she opens her eyes, she looks at him and her face bursts into flames at the sight of her arousal spread all over his mouth. Locking his eyes with hers, he licks his lips slowly, fingers collecting her remaining juices from his chin before wrapping his mouth around the digits and sucking on them lightly. Her mouth hangs slightly ajar, gaping at his sensual actions. In a sudden surge of confidence, she speaks.

“I… I want to taste you too, Kazuto-kun…”

His eyes widen at the bold request and he feels himself twitch again. She’ll be the death of him.

“Not today, love…” he caresses her cheek lovingly and chuckles when she whines in protest. He gets up from the bed, taking a few steps back as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. Her gaze is hungry – just as hungry as his, and he enjoys the impatient look she gives him as he slowly shrugs the white garment off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor.

“What is it that you want again, Asuna? Remind me,” his voice comes out huskily, raw with lust as her eyes follow his actions attentively. His hands reach down to his belt and unbuckle it.

“I want you…” she says simply but he shakes his head.

“You want me to _what_?” he encourages, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to the floor. Her eyes seem to glaze over when they land on the tent in his boxers.

“I want you to make love to me, Kazuto-kun,” she breathes and he smirks, quickly getting rid of his underwear and freeing his hard member. Asuna unconsciously bites her lower lip at the sight.

Walking back to the bed, Kazuto falls on his hands and knees on top of her, eyes darkening considerably as he does a once over of her for the nth time of the evening. Reaching up to the bar, he unties the garter and frees her wrists from it, before going behind her back and unclasping her bra expertly, tossing it to the floor. She sighs in relief.

“Tell me more, Asuna.” he purrs, reaching down to place open-mouthed kisses over her jaw, nibbling gently at the skin. “Tell me _exactly_ how you want me to make love to you.”

“Kazuto-kun,” she whimpers, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and pulling him closer. He knew the question would leave her embarrassed, but he did it anyways just to see her cute reaction.

“Then, should _I_ tell you what I’m going to do with you?”

She quickly nods, closing her eyes tightly when she feels his cock brushing against her stomach. Leaning down, he kisses her deeply, the tip of his tongue prying her lips open to give him better access to explore the inside of her mouth. Asuna moans into the kiss. When he pulls away, they’re both breathing heavily as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“First,” he breathes, sucking her lower lip into his mouth as her fingertips run over his scalp, “I’ll take you from behind.”

He doesn’t give her time to answer before he’s wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her up and flipping her around, leaving her on all fours. Asuna’s surprised yelp turns into a moan when he sheathes himself inside of her in one go.

“K-Kazuto-kun--!” she calls out, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets beneath her as his hands grab onto her hips.

“So wet for me, aren’t you?” he groans, fingers digging into her flesh as he brings her hips backwards to meet his, “And so tight…”

“Mmnnghh- aaaaah,” her arms give out from under her and her face falls against the pillows. That position allows him to reach deeper inside of her, hitting her sweet spot over and over. “F-Faster,” she whimpers, biting the pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure when he gives her a particularly hard thrust.

Kazuto doesn’t stop, hips slapping against hers as he adjusts his grip on her. Asuna moans and he grunts, voices mixing together and echoing off the walls of the bedroom.

“Kazuto-kun!” her voice quivers, and he immediately knows she’s getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Then, I will turn you around,” pulling out of her, he wastes no time flipping her around, her back hitting the mattress as he positions himself at her entrance and slides inside of her again.

“I want to see your pretty face when you come all over my cock,” he breathes heavily against her neck as he pounds into her. Asuna screams, eyes closing tightly and nails digging into his back, leaving behind scratch marks on his skin. He growls at the feeling, folding her leg against her chest as he watches his length reappearing and disappearing inside of her. The new angle has her mewling and tugging harshly at his hair, especially when his fingers slide between their bodies and start circling over her clit, increasing her pleasure tenfold.

“I-I’m close! So, so close…”

“And finally… I’ll hear you sing for me. Come on, Asuna. Let everyone know who’s making you feel so good,” he says, voice dangerously low as he rolls his hips against hers at just the right angle.

She gasps, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head and toes curling as she feels the sweet, familiar build up of her inevitable climax deep within her belly.

“K-KAZUTO-KUN----!!” she shouts at the top of her lungs as she finally comes, stars bursting behind her eyelids as her body trembles in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He moans at the feeling of her walls spasming around him and after a few more thrusts, he also reaches his high, spilling himself inside of her with a loud groan. He can feel his arms starting to give out under his weight, so he rolls to the side to avoid falling on top of her.

As second nature, Kazuto immediately reaches out to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, their chests tightly pressed and labored breaths mixing together as they ride out their highs.

A few moments of silence pass as their heartbeats start to calm down.

“So…” he says, craning his head down to lock eyes with her, “I hope this was a useful lesson.”

She giggles under her breath, slapping his chest lightly. “Stop it…” she mutters, her cheeks immediately filling with color while he chuckles.

“I mean it. It was fun seeing you try to be dominant for once… Although it lasted for what? One minute?”

She pouts, “You’re so mean!”

He laughs and pulls her even closer, brushing her sweaty bangs to the side to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry I got home so late…” he mumbles against her skin and feels her place a kiss of her own on his collarbone.

“It’s okay… I know you didn’t want to,” she reassures with a gentle smile, “I love you.”

His eyes soften and he smiles back at her, “I love you too.”

Picking up her left hand, he stares intently at it as he plays around with the promise ring he gifted her years prior, twisting it around her slender finger. His heart starts hammering inside of his chest at the thought of replacing it with a real engagement ring – the one that currently rests on the back pocket of his discarded jeans.

“Kazuto-kun… We’re all sweaty…” her voice snaps him out of his reverie and he looks down to find her gazing up at him with furrowed eyebrows. He feels his lips pull into a smirk.

“Is that your way of asking for another round in the bathtub-”

“Kyaaah!” she squeaks, fighting to get out of his hold but failing miserably when he refuses to let go. His chest rumbles with deep laughter, before he gets up from the bed and scoops her up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style towards the door of the bedroom.

“P-Put me down!” she orders weakly and he sighs in mock dismay.

“Is that the best you can do?”

“Put me down and I’ll show you!” she huffs cutely, crossing her arms over her naked chest.

“Oooh, getting feisty, are we?” he coos, teeth teasing her earlobe as she melts into his arms with a low moan. He feels himself starting to harden again.

“Come on, now. I think you could use a few more lessons.”

With that, he walks inside of the bathroom and closes the door with his foot. And the rest of the night was history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this was originally meant to be a one-shot, I ended up writing this part after my followers on Twitter 'came after me' saying that I couldn't tease a bath scene without actually writing it xD As such, I published this there not too long after How to Obey came out, but since I wasn't too happy with the final result, I ended up not posting it here. However, seeing as this fic keeps getting love from you guys even though it came out a good while ago, I decided to finally shoo my insecurities away and share this part here too to wrap this up on a good note! Please enjoy :3
> 
> Warnings: dirty talking, bath/shower sex, oral sex (male receiving), riding, Dominant!Kazuto and Asuna getting the upper hand for a bit~

The door to the bathroom slams closed after he kicks it with his foot.

“Kazuto-kun!” Asuna scolds, eyebrows creased as she punches his chest lightly.

“Sorry, it wasn’t on purpose,” he grins as he finally puts her down on her feet. However, the arm around her waist only tightens its grip around her, showing no intention of letting go as he presses their naked bodies closer together.

Asuna shivers and chews down on her lower lip, looking up at him through her lashes.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll just end up taking you against the sink,” he groans, pressing his fully hard member against her as if to prove his point.

She hesitates for just a moment, before taking a deep breath through her nose and fixing him with a challenging gaze, “What if… I want you to?”

His jaw drops open at the alluring words and he almost chokes on his breath when he feels her fingertips graze the entirety of his length. His grip around her waist tightens even more.

“Asuna… this is a very dangerous game you’re playing… Need I remind you who’s in charge around here?” his voice is low, dangerously so, and she instantly knows she got him right where she wanted him.

With an innocent smile, she starts prying his fingers from her waist, one by one.

“Let’s take that bath…” she whispers as she turns away from him, purposefully rubbing her ass against his cock. He hisses.

Paying him no mind – or at least, pretending not to – she opens up the glass door to their shower combo. She leans forward, giving him a perfect view of her behind as she turns on the hot water.

Asuna has no idea where her sudden audacious nature came from – but she wants to tease him, just like he teased her back in the bedroom. She loves it when all of his restraints snap and he goes all out, without holding back.

She can feel his eyes on her, intense and ardent with passion. Stepping inside of the bathtub, she immediately gets under the shower head, letting the water soak her completely. She’s so immersed on the pleasant feeling that she doesn’t notice Kazuto approaching her. As such, he catches her off guard when he turns her around and pins her back against the wall, his lips instantly finding hers in a hungry kiss as her arms instinctively wrap around his neck.

Their mouths mold together clumsily, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance as she moans and he grunts into the kiss. His hands run down her body, a trail of fire left in their wake as he roughly grabs her thighs and pulls her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushes her further against the tiles, trying to feel as much of her as he could. The hot water runs down their faces and bodies, slipping through any slit it could find until it finally pooled at their feet, slowly but surely filling the bathtub.

Asuna’s right hand starts sliding down his toned stomach as her left arm remains wrapped around his neck, fingers pulling at his dark locks. Kazuto’s too busy with her to notice, his own right hand massaging her breast and squeezing her nipple between his fingers, while his left one stays hooked under her bottom, firmly keeping her in place.

She takes that opportunity to slip her hand between their bodies and grab his shaft, giving it a light squeeze. Kazuto breaks the kiss to let out a low moan, eyes closing and head lolling back.

Encouraged by his reaction, Asuna starts moving her hand up and down his length, applying just the slightest bit of pressure to her touch. Kazuto’s forehead falls against her shoulder, his breathing starting to pick up as he tries to hold in the sounds crawling up his throat.

“Asuna-” she cuts him off with another kiss, thumb circling over the tip of his cock as she greedily swallows down his moans.

Before she can do much more, however, Kazuto separates their lips and grabs her wrist, halting her movements. She opens her eyes to stare at him – and suddenly, the room feels a thousand times hotter. Steam from the water falling down on them has fogged up the glass door, also enveloping them in its warmth. Their bodies burn against each other, gazes blazing with a familiar fire that sets their stomachs in knots.

Kazuto’s raven locks stick in a disarray to his forehead, his lips swollen from their passionate kissing and his onyx eyes so incredibly dark that she can no longer see the outline of his pupils.

The bathtub has filled up to his ankles.

“You’re extremely eager for my cock, are you not?” he asks, mouth reaching down to nip at the skin of her shoulder. She can only nod, a jolt running up her body at how dirty the words sounded coming from his mouth. Once again, her core aches for him.

Kazuto grabs his hard member with his right hand, loosening his grip around her just a fraction, until she slides down a bit, her heat pressing up against him. He runs his tip up and down her folds, teasing her clit with it as she closes her eyes and moans out his name, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“You can’t seem to get enough of it,” he grunts, biting her shoulder gently before running his tongue over the spot. “I wonder if you can take it again…”

He licks a pattern starting from her shoulder up to her neck, until his mouth meets hers again. This time, he kisses her slowly and sensually, stirring her insides pleasantly and making her want _more_. But she refuses to lose to him again in his game. As such, she steels herself and forces her hands to push him away.

Blinking the water from his lashes, he looks at her in confusion as her legs unwrap from his waist and her feet firmly plant themselves on the bathtub.

“I… still want to taste you, Kazuto-kun,” she mumbles timidly, hands reaching for his shoulders to switch their positions. She presses his back against the wall instead, staring up at him fiercely, “I want you to obey too.”

The statement was supposed to come out in a firm, determined tone, but Kazuto just chuckles at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to huff cutely.

“Is that so?” he teases, “Alright. I’ll grant you a few minutes to prove how dominant you can be-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because she grabs his shaft and gives it a hard pump. He slumps against the wall, a loud moan involuntarily falling from his lips.

It’s her turn to smirk, feeling slightly more confident at the way he keeps reacting to her touch. He watches, mesmerized, as she gets down on her knees.

“I want you to feel good, too.” with that, she adjusts her grip around the base of his length and brings her face closer, covering his head with her lips. Kazuto grunts from above her, trying to hold onto the wet tiles.

Slowly, she slides her mouth down his throbbing member, swirling her tongue over the tip as her hand covers what her lips can’t reach.

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath, watching through heavy lidded eyes as she bobs her head up and down, hazel eyes staring up at him, looking for his approval. He nods hastily, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall, “Just like that, love. You’re doing so good.”

Squeezing the base of his cock, Asuna hollows up her cheeks and sucks him harder, feeling the sweet taste of his pre-cum trickling down her throat. Kazuto grunts, reflexively bucking his hips forward as his head snaps down to look at her again.

Asuna’s skin burns under his gaze as she continues her ministrations, engulfing as much of him with her mouth as she could. Tentatively, she lightly grazes her teeth against the sensitive skin, eyes trained on him to see his reaction. Kazuto hisses, right hand reaching down to gather her wet locks between his fingers and push her head further down his length purely out of instinct. She feels the tip of his hard member hit the back of her throat, and her gagging reflex kicks in as tears gather in the corners of her eyes. When he feels the muscles of her throat clenching around his tip, Kazuto growls, his free hand clawing at the tiles on the wall.

“Shit, Asuna…” he pants, inhaling a sharp breath through his nose when she pulls away from him and drags her tongue along the underside of his cock, before wrapping her lips around him once again. She keeps on sucking without pause and he can feel his stomach starting to coil with a familiar feeling.

“Stop.” he orders, using his grip around her locks to pull her away from him. She’s left in a daze, all reddened lips and hazed eyes. He thinks she’s never looked more beautiful.

The bathtub has filled up to her hips. He reaches out to the tap and turns off the water, before kneeling down in front of her and holding her head in his hands.

His dark gaze roams all over her face, thumb gently running over her swollen bottom lip as his heart summersaults inside his chest. “So beautiful…” he breathes, feeling her face heat up beneath his palms.

“Why did you stop me? You didn’t even-” she starts asking but he cuts her off with a shake of his head.

“When I come, I want it to be inside of you.”

More blood immediately rushes to her face, tainting her cheeks red as her thighs involuntarily press together.

“Now…” he says, leaning back against the bathtub and pulling her on top of him, “I want you to ride me.”

“W-What?!” Asuna squeaks, all of her confidence flying out of the window.

“You heard me. And that wasn’t a request, love…” he fixes her with a challenging gaze, clearly telling her it was an order. “I’m letting you take the wheel. This is part of your lesson.”

She opens up her mouth again, a complaint at the tip of her tongue – but before she can say anything, he spreads her legs further apart and brings her down against him. The way her clit brushes against his hard member has her mewling, arms wrapping around his neck for support.

He takes the opportunity to press a kiss on her jaw, suckling on the skin just below her ear. She whimpers when he brushes her hair to the side and starts placing soft kisses down her neck.

“Perhaps, you need a little motivation,” he mumbles against her skin, his hand reaching underwater to circle over her bundle of nerves. Asuna’s back arches at the touch and her lips part to let out a whine.

Biting down hard on her lower lip, she shifts around a little, pressing her chest against his as she positions herself over him. She looks at him for a moment and he nods in reassurance, giving her the encouragement she needed to finally sink down on him.

They both moan in unison, Kazuto tightening his grip around her waist as her fingernails dig into his skin. She starts moving then, slow at first, the water around her waist sloshing against their bodies. Supporting her knees on the bathtub, she raises herself up before falling down on him again.

Kazuto’s hands reach out to grab her hips, eagerly helping her pick up her pace and guiding her movements so that his length hit her sweet spot every time their bodies connected. Asuna’s a whimpering mess on top of him, her forehead falling against his shoulder and her eyes closing tightly as she moves.

“Shh, keep your eyes on me.” he calls, one hand coming up from her hip to pull her head back and grab her chin. He pecks her lips softly before pressing their foreheads together. She blinks at him, never ceasing her rise and fall, hips slapping together underwater as their chests heave up and down against each other. Her hardened nipples rub against his skin, and the feeling of having her so close fogs up his mind. When his hips buck up to meet her pace, his member brushes her clit and she gasps, quickly capturing his lips to muffle her moan. Their noses accidently bump together and he chuckles breathlessly against the kiss.

“Did you like that?” he asks, lips still pressed to hers. She quickly nods her head and he clicks his tongue in disapproval, “Let me hear you.”

“Y-Yes…” she breathes, nodding again.

“Should I keep doing it?” he insists, intent on hearing her voice.

“Please-”

He raises his hips to meet hers halfway, angling himself so he rubbed against her clit again. She moans and his cock twitches inside of her at the sound. “Like that?” he growls.

“J-Just like that…” her breaths come out ragged, hot puffs of air fanning over his face as she tries to increase her pace even more. He keeps sheathing himself inside of her at the right angle to increase her pleasure. The sweet sounds that keep falling from her lips whenever he slams his hips against hers are enough to set his skin ablaze.

“K-Kazuto-kun… I think I’m-”

“Good. So am I.” he grunts, and it takes no more than another thrust for the both of them to come together. He bursts inside of her and she screams, body slumping on top of him as the earth shatters beneath her. She buries her face on his neck, both of them panting heavily, his arms reaching around her to stroke her hair lovingly as he whispers words of praise into her ear.

“I just wanted to take a bath…” she says after a while, when her breathing starts going back to normal. He laughs.

“Sure, that was _obviously_ all you wanted to do.” he rolls his eyes.

“It was!”

“Then why did you start rubbing yourself against me?”

“…”

“That’s what I thought.”

He feels her huffing against his skin, which only makes him laugh harder.

“Okay, fine. You win. What do you want to do?” he asks.

She immediately perks up at that, pulling away from him with a wide smile.

“I want to take a bath together! A _real_ bath with clean water… This one’s filthy,” she vaguely points to the water that fills up the bathtub and surrounds their bodies.

“Filthy how? We just had s-”

She clamps a hand over his mouth to shut him up and he snorts. Teasingly, he licks her palm and she squeaks in surprise, lips pursing and eyes narrowing at him.

“Alright, alright. I’ll drain the tub and fill it up again. You can go get us some wine…” he pauses, pondering for a moment before finally relenting to what he knew to be her wish, “I’ll even rub your back.”

She quickly gets up at that, his now soft member slipping out of her. He shivers at the loss of her warmth wrapped around him.

Her whole face lights up in excitement. He wonders, for a brief moment, how is it that she’s able to look so innocent after everything they just did. “You promised!” she wags her index finger at him and he grins.

With that, she opens up the glass door and steps out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her naked form before padding happily out of the bathroom.

Getting up from his spot, he reaches out to unplug the drain.

He swears he’ll never understand her love for baths – and her even bigger love for him rubbing her back. Still, he thinks with a smile, he can’t wait to be able to do so for the rest of their lives.


End file.
